


i wanna see you hate me, then love me (resent me, then touch me)

by glosschim



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Cheating, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Smut, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosschim/pseuds/glosschim
Summary: yoongi is a fuck boy and jimin falls into his trap, cheating on his boyfriend in the process.[ lapslock intended ]





	i wanna see you hate me, then love me (resent me, then touch me)

it was the day after yoongi and jimins first hook up, yoongi had left jimin's apartment early in the morning, jimin hadn’t thought much about it. still on a high from the night before events.

so the lack of a note didn’t bother him, he would just text him later. then they could talk - and it’d be fine.

so when jimin text yoongi a small ‘hey, this is jimin x’ and didn’t get a reply for nearly three months he realised yoongi might be different to normal guys. 

jimin had his arm around his boyfriend, they were sat on his black worn leather sofa, watching an old episode of an anime they both liked. jimin's phone then suddenly buzzed three times after one another, startling both boys who were engaged in the programme. 

‘who’s that?” chanyeol asked, not taking his eyes away from the television screen. 

‘let's find out.” jimin reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone and his eyes widened.

 

fuckboy yoongi  
sorry i didn’t reply sunshine 

you busy tonight?

i missed you 

 

jimin just stared at his phone for a while, remembering his hook up from months ago. it was the best sex he's ever had, which is why he was pretty pissed that yoongi didn’t reply. and now three months later he’s expecting jimin to jump right back into his arms like none of this time had happened?

he had chanyeol now, they’d met at his art class, and bonded over different artists and went to museums and art galleries on dates. they just work together. but he has admit chanyeol can’t fuck him as well as yoongi could. chanyeol just is one pace, vanilla, repetition - there's no sense of adventure.  
jimin had more excitement in one night with yoongi than his entire sex life with chanyeol.

‘who was it, baby?’ chanyeol asked again, wondering why jimin was still staring and not replying.

‘just my roommate telling me he’d be late home later, i just got lost in thought,’ jimin lied confidently. ‘i’m just gonna use the bathroom, i'll be back in a minute, okay?’

chanyeol nodded, obviously believing jimin without question. jimin kissed chanyeol's head as he stood up, receiving a grateful giggle from the older boy. 

jimin sat down on the toilet seat and pushed his hands through his hair, he can’t cheat on chanyeol, can he? wait, yoongi just asked if he’s busy, he might not even want to hook up!

jimin  
its been three months why didn’t you reply?

fuckboy yoongi  
i've been busy

but more importantly, are you free tonight?

jimin  
i have a boyfriend now i can’t do anything 

fuckboy yoongi  
no one said you have to do anything 

meet me in ten at kims cafe if u wanna do anything 

jimin couldn’t decide what to do, should he go?  
he’ll just have a coffee, and talk. that's it, he doesn’t need to do anything more because he doesn’t want to and that offer isn’t even on the table - so it’s fine. 

he made sure to flush the toilet when he left, to make it seem like he did actually go to the bathroom. he opened the door and stood in the doorway.  
‘channie, i’m feeling really sick and i don’t think i can entertain much longer.’

chanyeol immediately jumped up and ran over to his boyfriend, ‘are you okay? i’ll stay and make you feel better - i don’t mind!’

‘no no baby, i don’t want to make you sick, okay? i’ll call you tomorrow and you can come back over when i feel better.’ jimin smiled weakly. 

chanyeol hugged jimin and peppered his face with kisses, ‘feel better soon, jiminie.’

jimin waited until he heard the door click and rushed into action, shrugging off his sweats and pulling on black skinny jeans, not before changing his boxers into pretty lacy underwear - of course. slipping on a silky black shirt, adding a choker for good measure. he pulled a comb through his black locks. 

he made it over to the cafe with two minutes to spare, and waited expectantly for yoongi to arrive. 

‘hey’ a deep voice sounded from behind him.  
he turned around and there stood yoongi in ripped blue jeans and a long white t-shirt.

‘hi.’ jimin swallowed nervously.

‘lets go get coffee sunshine.’ yoongi stepped forward and opened the door, disappearing inside the small cafe. 

jimin followed him inside, joining him in the line.  
‘you go sit down, i'll order for you.’ yoongi winked at jimin. 

jimin nodded and sat down in a booth, and watched yoongi flirt with the girl serving him coffee.  
jimin didn’t understand why he was jealous when yoongi had literally forgotten his existence for months and had only texted him when it clearly was convenient for him. and what had jimin done? he had jumped at the chance, even though he had a boyfriend. 

‘here's your coffee.’ that deep voice came again making the hairs on the back jimin's neck stand on end.

‘thanks,’ jimin looked into yoongi's dark hooded eyes, were they always this dark and full of lust? ‘so what were you doing for three months?’

‘why do you care so much sunshine?’

‘i don’t, i was just wondering.’

‘sure you don’t.’ yoongi smirked, cocky and sure of himself.

‘why did you message me now?’

‘told you, i missed you.’ 

“what if i didn’t come?”

yoongi just raised his eyebrow in response, like jimin had asked the stupidest question in the world.

jimin shook his head, ‘look i can’t do anything i said, i have a boyfriend now.’

‘you wouldn’t have come … if you didn’t want to do anything.’

jimin started to protest immediately, ‘no! i just wanted to know what you wanted, that's all! it's not like that, i just-‘

yoongi reached up and placed his thumb , ‘then why did you wear such a tempting outfit, sunshine? because you knew the minute i saw it, i would want to fuck you again.’

jimin didn’t know what to say, too shocked and embarrassed by the blatant truth of what yoongi just said.

‘why don’t we go back to my house, hmm?’

jimin nodded, submitting easily.

**Author's Note:**

> smut next chapter ;)


End file.
